


Graves Prevent Spirits

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook remembered everything about Cecilia. Tears in her eyes. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Professor Smee, The Rake, etc.





	Graves Prevent Spirits

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

Captain Hook remembered everything about Cecilia. Tears in her eyes. A large hat. One white dress. Her scowl before she refused to marry a pirate. Cecilia walking the plank after Captain Jasper Hook captured her ship many years ago. Her watery grave. 

Frowning, Captain Hook stood near his bed. It was the anniversary of Cecilia's demise. *I remember Cecilia almost always scowling.  
My lies about being a merchant. Gold replacing her* he thought. Captain Hook smiled. *My betrothed's watery grave is going to prevent her from scowling.* 

Captain Hook gasped after Cecilia's spirit materialized and found him. She always scowled.

 

THE END


End file.
